


My Babies

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anne Cox - Freeform, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fake Larry, Gay Sex, M/M, Punishments, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexy maids, Spanking, Sugar Baby Liam, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Baby Niall, Sugar Baby Zayn, Teasing, Top Harry, Twerking, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Niall, Whipping, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Harry Styles is one of the richest people in this world, and he just so happens to have 4 sugar babies who loves to be spoiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

After a long day at the office, I love to come home to my sugar babies. Usually around the time I get home, all my babies are getting ready for bed in their rooms. But today I came home to a surprise.


	2. Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry:25 years old  
> Louis:19 years old  
> Zayn:18 years old  
> Liam:16 years old  
> Niall:14 years old

I get inside and take my work shoes off. I walk onto my soft carpet and let out a sigh. Work at the office today was tough. Our sales dropped by 40%, and we couldn't do anything about it. I walk into the kitchen and see dinner still sitting on the stove, probably Niall's fault. I pour me a cup of water and walk upstairs to check on my babies. I first go into Louis' room. I open his door and he was reading. He looks up from his book and smiles once he sees me.  
"Daddy! You're home! I missed you so much!" He says and I walk over to him.  
"Oh Boobear, I've missed you too. I've missed your beautiful eyes, and your bum. Mmm I've missed _you_ , Lou." I purr into his ear and he bites his lip. I suck on his collar bone and he lets out a soft moan. I blow on the freshly made mark and he shivers.  
"I'll probably be back to take care of you later Babe." I tell him and he nods. I kiss his forehead and walk towards his door. I give him once last glance and he blows a kiss.  
Next I head into Zayn's room. I open the door to find the lights turned off. I click the lights on to find Zayn already asleep. I walk over to him and I leave a small kiss on his forehead.  
I go open Liam's door to find him staring in the mirror at his naked body. He flinches as I shut the door behind me.  
"Baby, what are you doing?" He sighs.  
"Do you think I'm fat Daddy?" He questions and I furrow my eyebrows.  
"Who in the hell told you that Baby?" I ask and walk up behind him. I place my hands on his slight-abs and kiss his neck.  
"N-No one. I just look fat and stupid." He stutters and I know there's more to it but I leave it alone.  
"Baby, don't you ever say that okay? You're perfect the way you are and I love every part of you." I tell him and he brings me closer. My crotch rests on his bum and I warm up a little.  
"Every part?" He asks and I pull myself away.  
"Yes Baby, every single part. From that adorable mole on your neck, to the length of your cock. Mmm, your 9 inch cock that slightly curves right about.....here." I tell him and I touch him. He twitches on contact and I smirk.  
"I love the way your balls fit perfectly in my hands, and how you react to every bit of contact." I tell him and hold his balls in my large hands. His dick arises a little.  
"And I especially love how your head feels under my lips." I leave a little kiss on the tip of his dick and he whimpers. He becomes hard and I stand up.  
"Daddy, please." He begs and I feel _my_ dick twitch.  
"Not to mention how you beg, Baby. Every part of you is so sexy. But I can't fuck you right now, I need to go punish Niall for once again leaving dinner out." I tell him and he whimpers again. His dick was fully hard and up against his belly.  
"If you would like, you can pleasure yourself. This is probably the only time I'll let you do this. If I ever catch you or any of the other dolls doing it, you will be punished. All of your pleasure belongs to me now." He lets out a sigh and begins to stroke his cock, which was throbbing and dripping pre-cum. I get the need to fuck him from the sight. Or at least watch him do it himself.  
"You know what Baby? Niall can wait. I want to see you pleasure yourself for me baby." I tell him and he nods. He grabs his throbbing dick into his hand and begins to pump. I begin to get a semi-hard on and he throws his head back in pleasure.  
"Go ahead and moan for me baby." I tell him and stroke myself through my work pants. He lets out a loud moan and I groan. He backs up against the wall and I almost cum untouched. He whimpers once more causing me to unbuckle my pants. He continues to pump his dripping red cock. I moan as I pull my dick out.  
"Fuck Baby keep going." I pant and begin to pump my hand. He lets out a loud moan and I moan after.  
"Moan my name Baby."  
"nnghh fuck Daddy. Oh god I'm gunna, I'm gunna..." I groan as he pauses.  
"Permission to cum Daddy?" He questions and I shake my head.  
"Not yet baby. Wait for me. Keep going, I'm almost there." He whimpers loudly and rubs himself against the wall. I pump harder and faster as he continues to let out loud noises and I cum all over, streams of white attack my stomach and Liam's. Not long after, his orgasm followed. He whines and lets his cock go.  
"See baby? Even the way you cum is flawless. Don't believe what they say online. I know that's who's telling you these lies. You are perfect and I love you. That's all that matters." I tell him and he pants in reply.  
"Can you clean Daddy up like a good boy?" I ask and he nods eagerly. He gets down onto his knees and licks my cum from my stomach. I moan at the way his big chocolate-y eyes look up at me, full of innocence even though the act itself, is so very naughty. He licks the rest off my cock and I smile at him. He finishes with a slurp and stands back up.  
"Go take a nice bath Baby, you deserve it for being a very good boy." I tell him and kiss his forehead.  
"Thank you for everything Daddy." I tell him he's welcome and I walk off to Niall's room.


	3. Niall

I head over to Niall's room, right next to Liam's. I go to open the door but it's already slightly ajar. I open it a little bit more and I peek in. There he was, throbbing cock in hand, letting out sounds of heaven. I haven't told the other babies, but Niall is truly my favorite. He was a virgin when I first got him, I of course fixed that, but he still has so much to learn and I get to teach him it all. The thing about Niall being the youngest at the age of 14, he also gets away with things. Since he is so young, I only punish him mildly. And since I've told them all the rules before they arrived at the house, they get punished as they brake them. I was already supposed to be punishing Niall, so maybe I'll double his punishment, or make it a little more extreme. I walk in and quietly shut the door behind me, him not noticing. Niall shifts on his bed so his hole in in the air and one hand continues to pump his dripping cock. He brings his right hand up to his bum and sticks in a finger. He let's out a loud moan and I twitch at the sound filling my ears. He stretches himself. He sticks in another finger and curses to himself. He begins to scissor his fingers inside of him.  
"Oh fuck Daddy. Nnghh it feels so good." I drop my pants and briefs and my cock bounces up, smudging pre-cum onto my stomach. I go to touch it and I suck in air in pain. I'm beginning to _need_ Niall's tight asshole around my cock. I plan out a good punishment in my head and take my shirt off. Niall lets out a couple whimpers before he cums onto his black sheets. He takes his fingers out of his swollen red hole and continues whimpering.  
"Oh princess. Didn't Daddy tell you the only person who can pleasure thus is me?" I question and he jumps into a sitting position, his cock still throbbing. I walk over to him and pet his hair.  
"I'm-I'm so sorry Daddy. I heard you and Liam and it began to hurt so bad. I'm new to this and I didn't know what to do Daddy!" He insists and I bring my finger up to his lips.  
"You know I'm going to have to punish you princess. You also left out dinner again. So I'm not going to go easy on you. Don't you see what you've done to me?" I question and stroke my hard-on. He looks up at me with his innocent eyes and I almost cum all over him.  
"I know exactly how I'll punish you. Go clean you and your sheet and wait on the bed with your bum in the air." I instruct and he gets up and heads into his bathroom. I walk out of his room and go into the playroom. This room was inspired by Fifty Shades Of Gray. I don't bring the babies in here often, I bring Louis in here more often than not since he has this kind of kink. Maybe that's what I'll do for him tonight. I go next to the bed and grab the camera. I turn it on and walk back into Niall's room. He followed my instructions and his bum was displayed to me.  
"Mmm Princess, you're hole looks so good." I walk over to him and I spread his cheeks apart to reveal his tight, red hole. I let his cheeks go and I smack them. My hand leaves a faint red mark and Niall whimpers.  
"You better keep quiet for Daddy." I tell him and put his face on the camera. He bites his lip and I smack his bum again. He jerks forward. I grab his bum and put it back on camera. I walk over to his nightstand and open the drawer. I pull out a black dick-ring and tell him to flip over. He obeys and his cock rests on his stomach. I put it on him and he groans.  
"Daddy please." He begs and I roughly flip him over. I bring my lips onto his hole and he gasps.  
"Quiet." I growl and he muffles his sounds. I make sure the camera can see the action. I stick my tongue past the ring of muscle. I caress his back as I swirl my tongue around inside him. I pull out and set the camera on the tripod next to his bed. I've set tripods in each of the babies rooms since they love to watch each other. I lube up my throbbing cock and stick the head in his hole, teasing him. I can hear his muffles moans and groans in the pillow. I thrust myself all the way in and he screams. His walls tighten around my and I let out a long low moan.  
"You're so fucking tight princess." I rub his bum cheeks. I pull out slowly and he whines. I smack his bum.  
"This is for my pleasure. Not yours. This is your punishment. Maybe next time you'll just wait for me and put dinner where it goes." I tell him and pause my thrusting. He whines and pushes his bum onto my hips causing me to once again spank him.  
"Don't be greedy princess." I thrust in again. This time I keep my pace and he moans.  
"Go ahead and be loud baby. Let the whole house know what you've done." He brings his face from out the pillow. I go as deep and I can and pause. I lick his back he shivers. I begin to bite his hip bone causing him to moan. I pull out and go in at an angle trying to find his prostate. After a couple of thrusts I find it and he lets out a loud scream of pleasure.  
"D-D-Daddy. P-permission to cum? Permission to cum?!" He questions and I fuck harder.  
"No princess not tonight. You're being punished remember? I love seeing you struggle to hold in your cum for Daddy. Remember this is for _my_ pleasure. I love watching you squirm under my touch princess." I tell him and he whines loudly. I hit his prostate hard and he shouts.  
"FUCK DADDY PLEASE NNGGGHHH!" I bite my lip and pull out quickly. I grab the camera and put it in my POV. I pump my rock hard cock over his bum and streams of white explode all over his back. I moan loudly, a couple curses escape my mouth. I flip him over and his face was covered in sweat. My eyes travel down to his cock. It was red and huge, I loved it. He had pre-cum smeared all over his belly and I bend down to lick it off. The camera captures the action. He lets out a whimper and grabs my hair. I immediately stop and put his hands above his head causing him to whimper again.  
"No touching princess." I warn him and he pants in reply. I go to take off his cock ring and he gasps, his cum spurting everywhere. I look at his face. His eyes were closed and little moans and thank yous leave his mouth. I bring my fingers up to my mouth and suck the cum off of them slowly. They leave my mouth with a popping noise. Niall sits up and looks up at me. I finish licking it off my thumb and I wipe my mouth. He takes my cock into his mouth and I gasp. I haven't turned the camera off yet so I film this too. He goes deeper and deeper and I let out more and more moans. He deep throats me and my raspy voice groans.  
"Fuck princess you're so good." I tell him, grabbing his hair pushing him farther. He gags on me and I pull out a little. I know his gag reflex isn't that good but he's still doing his best. He swirls his tongue a couple times and continued bobbing his head. He hollows out his cheeks as I feel my orgasm approaching.  
"Princess I'm going to cum." I tell him and he stops. He loved to get cummed on. He's my dirty little boy. I pump a couple more times and cum onto hid face and tongue. He licks his lips and I turn off the camera. I have a feeling I'll be using that tomorrow. I get down from his bed and I kiss his forehead.  
"Go get cleaned up then get to bed. You boys have a lot of cleaning to do tomorrow. My mother will be visiting some time this month and I don't want her to know about this pig stye." I tell him and he nods getting up. I watch him waddle into the bathroom and I exit his room. I should go take a shower myself. I don't think I have enough energy to please Lou tonight. Maybe tomorrow. I put the camera back and lock up the playroom. I head into my room which was at the end of the hallway. I set out a robe and I go into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and notice small bags under my eyes. I turn on the shower and step under it. The hot water hits my back and I sigh. Today has been such a busy day. I'd be lying if I said I didnt enjoy it though. I wash up and get out. I look down at the scars on my wrist. Just imagine if I actually killed myself that day. I wouldn't have any of this. I dry off and get in bed. I'll catch up my work tomorrow. I clap twice and the lights turn off. I fall asleep thinking about the sound of my babies together.


	4. Breakfast

I wake up to the sound of my door opening and heels clicking against the marble floor. I squint my eyes to find Louis in his uniform with my daily tea.  
"Good morning Daddy." He greets and I hum. I sit up as he sets my tea down on my side-table. He turns to leave but I stop him.  
"Please clean up my bathroom. There's towels everywhere and possibly water on the floor." I instruct and he heads into my bathroom, once again his heels making the clicking noises. Louis is my head maid. He just so happens to have the hobby of cleaning, and he really likes the tight little uniform I gave him. It's a stereotypical hot maid outfit, with the garter stockings and all. Except his is blue to match his collar. I check the time, 9:30am. I have about 2 and a half hours until I have to leave for work. I throw my legs over the bed and a breeze runs over them. I walk over to my door and grab my robe. I throw it on and Louis walks up behind me. I turn around and bring his lips onto mine. He hangs his arms around my neck and pushes me against my door, rubbing our crotches together. I feel my morning wood grow a little and I let out a moan. He pulls away, and smirks.  
"Such a tease Babe." I tell him and he winks.  
"Only for you Daddy." He opens the door and begins to head out.  
"Better be only for me." I tell him and I add a smack to his bum. He giggles.  
"Wait Lou, please get the laundry from each of the babies rooms. Skip Zayn's though. I don't want you in there with him while he is sleep. Once you are done, please come downstairs. I'll be having mother over some time this month, so I'll need you and the boys to do extra cleaning while I work on a couple things in my office." I tell him and he nods, sashaying away. I gallop down the stairs and the smell of pumpkin pie and bacon invades my nostrils. I walk into the kitchen to find Niall stirring something in one of my shirts and breifs. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him. I sniff his hair and it smells like strawberries. I've given Niall the job of head chef. At least when I'm not cooking.  
"Mornin' Daddy." He greets.  
"Morning Princess. How did you sleep? I know you aren't used to going that hard." He shrugs.  
"I actually slept pretty well. I deserved everything you gave me Daddy. How did you sleep?"  
"Pretty nice actually. Where's Liam?" He sets down the bowl and thinks.  
"I think he's in the backyard raking leaves. It surely does look pretty out there." He comments and I let go of him. I go to the sliding door and open it . I watch Liam do exactly what Niall said. He had on headphones and was slightly dancing as he did the job. It was really pretty outside. The sky was a gloomy color, there was a small wind, and it smelled like Autumn. Liam was head landscaper. He was in charge of how everything outside looked, and if the house is painted on the outside and make sure everything is in tip-top shape. He finishes up and faces me. He instantly smiles and walks over to me.  
"Good morning Daddy."  
"Morning Liam. Sleep well?" He nods. We head to the table where there were plates set up. I go to sit down, but remember Zayn is still sleeping. Louis comes down and sits down next to Liam.  
"Excuse me babies, I need to go wake Zayn." They nod and I get up, walk upstairs. I go into Zayn's room and he was snoring softly. I lay in bed with him and and turns over, facing away from me. I hum and wrap my arms around him. He sighs.  
"I'm guessing it's time to get up?"  
"Mmhm" He groans.  
"I just want to sleep Daddy." I coo at him.  
"You know you can't do that Baby Boy. You and the other boys have to help Louis clean. Mother will be visiting sometime soon. You know how she is."  
"Daddy, your mother is a wonderful lady. Don't fret. She will love it here." He reassures and I get up.  
"You're right Baby Boy. Well, breakfast is waiting downstairs. Please be down soon." I head back downstairs and I see the other babies sitting at the table, conversing. I walk into view and they stop talking, and look at me.  
"Zayn will be down in a second. Once he is, we can begin." I announce and they nod.  
"Do you know when your mother is visiting, Daddy?" Niall speaks up. I bite my lip.  
"I'm not sure yet, but hopefully this time, she will text me before she randomly shows up." I chuckle at the memory of her showing up last time. Louis and I were in the middle of kissing and my mother walked in, so now she thinks we're dating. We continue talking about my mother when Zayn finally shows up downstairs wearing an overly large sweater and his hair still messy.  
"Sorry I'm late. I'm so tired from running errands yesterday. There was a stubborn bitch hitting on me at the mall. I kept insisting I'm gay and I have a boyfriend." He tells us and sits down. I furrow my eyebrows.  
"Was she bothering you baby boy? I'll have her gone with one phone call." I ask him with a serious tone his eyes widen.  
"As much as I hated that bitch, I don't want you to rid of her job Daddy." He says and my expression softens.  
"If you say so Baby Boy. I want what's best for you. For you all." I say and they smile.  
"We know you do Daddy. We appreciate it. Don't we boys?" Louis speaks up and they nod. I smile at my babies.  
"I love you all."  
"We love you too Daddy." They say in unison.  
"Let's eat. I'm starved." They agree and I grab a slice of pumpkin pie and Liam reaches for the syrup. Niall grabs the butter and Louis takes the powdered sugar. They all liked different things on their waffles. Louis likes sweet waffles, so with powdered sugar and whipped cream. Niall likes his with butter and syrup. Liam goes for the simple syrup only. Zayn likes it all. I bite into the pie and hum at how good it was.  
"You did very well Princess. It's delicious." He blushes.  
"Thank you Daddy." Louis takes a small bite out of his and lets out a small moan. Everyone stops chewing and all eyes snap in his direction.  
"I'm assuming you like them Louis?" I question avoiding the fact he just made me twitch in my pants. He shrinks down a little and blushes.  
"'M sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to moan. They're just really really good. Better than usual. I wonder what got Niall in this mood." I look over at Niall and his eyes where already on me. He continues to blush. Zayn notices our little moment and speaks up,  
"Looks like someone likes it hard. I think your little Niall here has a new kink." He smirks and so do I.  
"Zayn! You don't just share his kinks over breakfast." Liam scolds. I chuckle.  
"Well I think Zayn's right." I state and Niall bites his lip.  
"So. What's the plan for us today Daddy?" Liam questions and I set down my fork and wipe my hands.  
"Well you boys are going to help Louis around the house while I do some computer work in my office." Zayn rolls his eyes as the others agree to the plan.  
"Zayn." I scold and he looks at me.  
"You know better than to roll your pretty eyes at me. I will have Louis clean off this table and fuck you on it. Hard. No mercy. No cumming." I promise him. His eyes go wide and he gulps. The room goes quiet.  
"What the fuck do you say?" I growl.  
"S-Sorry Daddy, It won't happen again."  
"Better fucking not." I finish my food.  
"Once you babies are done, please wait for me in the living room. Once the others are done Louis, you clean up the dishes please." I instruct and they nod. I go upstairs and unlock the playroom. I go into the closet and grab the other three maid outfits. I bring them downstairs and set them on the couch and go into the bathroom. I grab the box of cleaning supplies and go set them on the coffee table in the living room. I go back upstairs to change into clothes. I walk into my room and shut the door behind me. I let out a deep sigh and I take my robe off, hanging it up. The cool air hits my body and I shiver. I walk over to my dresser and grab out a pair of navy blue briefs. I pull them on and grab a pair of black jeans. I squeeze into them and I walk out. No need for a shirt today. I'll just make sure I turn the heat on. I run my hand through my long hair and walk down the stairs. I walk in the living room to find my babies sitting and waiting for me.  
"As you can see, your maid outfits are sitting here waiting for you to put on. Your heels and stockings are over there in the closet. Put on the outfit corresponding to your collar." I instruct and they begin to grab their outfits. Niall grabs the small black one, Liam grabs the purple one and Zayn grabs the red one. They take turns in the bathroom, Niall first. I go into the kitchen to find Louis finishing up the dishes.  
"You will be in charge of the others. You tell them what to clean and where. If they give you shit about any of it you take note and tell me later." He turns around.  
"Of course Daddy. I'll give them instructions as soon as they're ready."  
"They're in the living room dressing up right now. Tell them I'm going to start work in my office." He nods and heads off into the living room. I go into my office and shut the door behind me. I walk over to my desk and open my computer. I go onto our website and I notice sales have dropped, and we've been hacked into. I call my co-manager Josh.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello Mr.Styles. Is there a problem?"  
"Yes there's a fucking problem Josh. Tell Miranda to check the website." I order and I hear mumbling.  
"She says there's nothing wrong with it sir." I refresh my page and the problem has gotten worse.  
"Tell her to check again. It's gotten worse!" I state and I hear mumbling again.  
"Sir, they must have locked her computer or something she's not seeing anything." He says, sounding worried.  
"Tell her I said to get the fuck out of my building. She's not trying hard enough to fix this problem. Our sales have dropped by 40% and our website is hacked! Get people on it now!!" I shout becoming frustrated. I log into my business site to find it also hacked into. I begin to type in things, hoping to try and fix it myself.  
"S-Sir, they can't find the source. They believe it's coming from Jon-co, but are unsure."  
"Well try fucking harder! Tell them if they don't fix this in 30 minutes every single one of them is fired, because I can probably get better replacements in .2 seconds from a fucking elementary school!" I shout. Louis walks in with a duster. I stare at him and he bites his lip.  
"I-I'm not disrupting am I?"  
"Hold on Josh." I hold my hand to the phone.  
"No Babe, you're not. Go ahead and clean." I tell him and he steps in shutting the door behind him. He walks over to my books.  
"I'm back. Have they found anything yet?? I really need this fixed Josh. This is kind of important." I go back and refresh the page. It's gotten better but our sales are still fucked.  
"We're working on it Sir. Jessica believes she found the source but is double checking." I look up at Louis who is lazily dusting between the books, pulling them out. He turns around and looks at me. I lick my lips and he bites his. He "accidentally" drops a book. I run my hand through my hair as he picks it off, purposefully showing me his bum. I begin to feel myself become hard. I look back down at my computer. Our company site has been fixed.  
"Talk to me Josh. What's going on with sales?? How is the mall going? There's no trouble there is there?" I question and I see Louis shifting. I look back over at him and he is over by my table and is dusting the lamp.  
"No sir, the mall is going good so far."  
"Good, Good." Louis flicks his fringe over. He finishes dusting the lamp. I look back down on the computer, trying not to let my semi-hard on grow any larger, or I won't get _any_ work done. Louis bends over to water the plant. I stare. He stands back up and I clear my throat.  
"Am I _distracting_ to you **Daddy**?" I try not to touch myself as he purrs my name.  
"Very." He smirks and bites his lip. I feel myself reach full length under my desk. He knows that's my weakness with him. He goes to organize the magazines on my table, bending over once again.  
"Jessica confirms she found the source and is tracking it down right now Sir." I almost forgot he was on the phone because of the sight in front of me.  
"Okay call me once she kills it." I hang up and go back to my computer work. I feel something touch my crotch. I look down to find Louis unzipping my pants.  
"You seem stressed Daddy. Let me help you." He looks up at me with his big blue eyes. I groan at the sight.  
"Don't worry, you can continue your work." I look back at my computer and I feel him pull me out. He licks a stripe up the side and I gasp. He kisses the base and takes my head into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it and I let out a moan, letting my head fall back in pleasure. He takes it in and out of his mouth making a popping noise each time.  
"Oooh fuck Lou." He takes all of me into his mouth and begins to suck. I groan. I let go of the keyboard and grab onto his hair, pushing myself deeper into his throat. He hums on me and I whimper. I swear he has no gag reflex. He hollows out his cheeks and I begin panting, orgasm preparing to come.  
"L-Lou." I moan out and he hums again.  
"I'm about to-Ohhhhh" I moan and cum before I finish my sentence. Louis was the swallower. No one in the house spits it out, but they all like it different.  
"Fuck Louis. That was so good. I really needed that. Especially after you teased me. You know what biting your lip does to me." I explain and he looks up at me innocently. He licks his lips and smiles.  
"Glad to help Daddy. I'm going to go and pick up your laundry and make your bed." He says and crawls from under the desk. I nod and he sashays out, shutting the door behind him. I put my cock back and continue working. It was hard to focus because I mean, I just got a blowjob and I'm still coming down from my high. I type away and finally the websites were completely back to normal. Or so I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this last night but I was typing on my phone and it didn't save as my phone restarted itself.  
> I've had to re-type it 4 times so far. It doesn't show up in my drafts. Like Really?


	5. Issues

My phone rings.  
"Mr. Styles."  
"HELLO?! M-MR. STYLES? THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE LOOKING FOR YOU. THEY CLAIM THEY'RE VERY IMPORTANT. THEY HAVE A GUN TO MARRISA'S HEAD SIR. A FUCKING GUN!!" Josh whisper-yells into the phone.  
"Wh-What?!" I stand up, attempting not to panic.  
"P-Please hurry. I hear screams. I-I don't know how they got in, but they're in here. I'm hiding in one of the cupboards in the staff lounge. I-I don't know what to do sir." I run out of my office.  
"H-Hang in there Josh. I'll have me and some help on the way in a second." Who the fuck will help me with this shit??? I can't risk one of my babies going and getting hurt.  
"BOYS!!" I shout out loud. I panic, looking for a shirt.  
"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY BABIES!" I shout and I hear heels and a bang. They show up except for Niall and Zayn.  
"Wh-Where's Niall?? Or Zayn?!" I shout and the babies look around.  
"Niall was just here Daddy. He was running next to me-"  
"I'm here Daddy. Sorry, I was rushing and ended falling on my face. What's the matter??" Niall questions walking over with his heels in hand.  
"Th-There's a really big problem at my office with some other company. They are threatening my staff. I-I need to hurry up and get there." I see panic rush through them.  
"Where the fuck is Zayn???" I ask and they shrug.  
"Wait. Of shit, oh shit, oh shit." Louis speaks and rubs his head.  
"I-I told him to run to your office and grab some papers. Oh no....What if he's in danger Daddy?! It's all my fault!" Louis cries out and Liam and Niall comfort him.  
"No no no Lou it's fine. I need you to call Paul while I rush to get dressed. Tell him there is some serious business going down at my office and that I need him and Preston to back me up." I instruct and he nods, rushing to the phone.  
"What do you want us to do Daddy??" Liam questions.  
"Niall, make sure that Lou stays calm and let him know Zayn will be fine. Liam, find my guns. I have a feeling I'll be needing them tonight." They nod and walk off. I run upstairs, skipping a few steps and jog into my room. I throw my skinny jeans off, and go into my closet looking for a suit. I grab my all black one and pull up the pants while hopping around. I finally get the on and quickly throw on black dress shirt. I grab the jacket and run down the stairs, almost stumbling. I see Louis and Niall sitting next to each other on the couch. Louis shows no emotion and Niall bites his nails, showing me he's nervous. I wait a second for Liam, and he walks in, not in his uniform, but in also in a black suit.  
"And what the fuck do you think you're doing??" I question him and he cocks his gun.  
"I'm coming with you."  
"The fuck you are." I tell him and roll my eyes.  
"Why would I not?" I've offended him.  
"I don't want you hurt." I state as if it wasn't already obvious. He glares at me then closes his eyes. He spins twice, aims at my head and shoots. Niall and Louis scream as the bullet slices through the tips of my hair.  
"WHAT THE FUCK LIAM??"  
"I was trained with guns for 4 years Harry. Let me fucking come." I stare at him with wide eyes. He just tried to fucking shoot me.  
"If you get killed Liam I swear I'll-"  
"Shut it Harry. I won't be killed, or hurt. And you won't do shit." He throws me a two guns one by one and I hear Paul's SUV pull up.  
"Lock every single door and window in this fucking house and stay together. You head anything suspicious, you call me." I tell Louis and Niall and they nod.  
"I love you."  
"Love you Daddy."  
"Love you." Liam and I jog out the door and run out to the SUV. We hop in and drive off.  
"What's the plan boss?" Paul asks me and looks through the rear view mirror and notices Liam.  
"What the fuck is one of the babies doing here?" He spits and I groan.  
"He insisted. You almost fucking shot me in my head Paul." I tell Paul and Preston chuckles.  
"But we're going to go in there and stay calm. They came into my building and made drama. I'll just walk in there with you boys behind me and I'll question them. If they pull anything funny, we'll get backup. No matter what, **Stay Calm**."  
"Got it."  
"Yes sir."  
"Of course." We speed there and pull up into the parking garage. We take the sky bridge over to the main building. The automatic doors open and I feel like we're walking in slow-motion. Heads snap in our direction.  
"Well well well. If it isn't Harry fucking Styles." A woman's voice was heard through the office.  
"It is. And who may you be?" I retort, giving off a bitter smile.  
"Of course you don't remember me. I was just a _doll_ to you. Something to play with, to fuck, to **torture** " She hisses the word torture.  
"How could you ever try to replace me Haz? We were inseparable. We had so much history. You told me you fucking _**loved**_ me Harry. And you don't even recognize your sweet honey bun?"  
"Ahh, Taylor. We meet again. Long time no speak." I state smirking.  
"How long has it been?" I ask in a bitter-sweet tone.  
"6 fucking years Harry." She comes from out of the darkness.  
"Still as pretty as before." I state, lying through my teeth.  
"Cut the shit Harry." I act offended. And scoff.  
"Me? _Oh_ silly silly Taylor. You think I'm the suspect here. You come in **my** fucking office, cause panic, then tell me to cut my shit after I compliment you?" I ask and take a step forward. Her "henchmen" or should I say, "henchwomen", point their guns at me. She puts up her hand and they put them down.  
"So tell me Taylor, inform me of why you are here, causing commotion and threatening my staff." She glares then smiles at me.  
"I want your company Harry." I let out a maniacal laugh. She glares at me again.  
"Oh you're serious. Well that's too bad. I've worked to hard for this company. And why would you get it? There's no fucking way I would give my company to you Taylor, my ex. Besides you fucking broke me to the point beyond fixing. All you have is emotional scars. I have physical scars." I tell her glaring and she groans, rolling her eyes.  
"Come on _Babe_ , all I did was fuck Michael."  
"And Nick." She pretends to yawn.  
"So what Harry, you overreacted. It's not my fault you were a pussy. We both know if you a **real** man, we would still be together and this company would be _ours_." My blood boils.  
"Who the hell are you to come in my building, demand for my company, and say I'm not a real man." I put my hand behind my back and give Paul the signal for backup. He pretends to scratch his ear but he's sending out calls. I take a step towards her and Liam pulls me back.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you Haz." She purrs my name and I mentally gag.  
"Why the fuck not?" I growl and someone is pushed onto the ground in front of me. I look down and it was a tied up and naked Zayn. He was whimpering and moaning.  
"D-D-Daddy. I-I'm so sorry." He stutters in pain...or pleasure? He continues to whimper and moan.  
"What the hell did you do to him??" I ask getting closer and a gun was put to my forehead. The girl smirked and shook her head.  
"They-ahhh fuck-" He closes his eyes tightly. Taylor lifts up a remote. She turns a dial and Zayn screams.  
"F-F-Fuck please st-stop! It's too m-much! I can't t-take it!" He moans out. The girl standing above Zayn flips him over, showing me his bum. There was a round item in it. I put the pieces together.  
"You stuffed a vibrator in him?!" I shout and Taylor smirks.  
"Maybe. I remember you telling me that was your favorite toy to use on me _Daddy_." She tries to seduce me.  
"I'm fucking gay Taylor! I. Like. Dick." I state and she laughs.  
"Oh Hazzy bear. You're so funny. Give me your fucking company or everyone in this damn building dies. Including you and both your little "Babies"." She gives me a bitter smile.  
"No."  
"I'll give you fucking ten seconds you decide you in stubborn bitch." She spits at me and begins to count down.  
"10."  
"9."  
"8."  
"7."  
"6."  
"5. Fucking tick tock."  
"4. I get Harry's head." She aims at me.  
"3, get ready girls."  
"2."  
"w-"  
"GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND!" Someone shouts and Taylor gasps.  
"YOU CALLED THE FUCKING POLICE?!" I raise an eyebrow and turn around to find about 13 police officers standing by the door. Well that wasn't was I was expecting, but now everything is easier.  
"Get on the ground woman!" He shouts again and Taylor glares into my soul. Everyone puts down their weapons. Taylor gets down and the police get her. She screams and kicks and shouts something about me dying in hell. I go to Zayn and untie him. He cries and cums everywhere, for what looks like the 3rd time. I bring him into a hug.  
"I'm so glad you're okay Baby Boy. I'm so sorry." I rub circles on his back. He pulls away.  
"I-I think I'm more sorry than you. Go check out the building Daddy." I have Liam and Paul stay by him and I have Preston come with me. He goes in front of me and we notice a couple of fires set on the ground. The place was completely destroyed. There was people lying dead here and there. Preston jogs behind me and I pray Josh is still safe and sound. We see a couple spots with blood and gunshots on the wall.  
"Jesus. She really wanted this company. Who is she again?" I glare.  
"Obsessed highschool sweetheart." I tell him, my voice laced with hate.  
"Man, those are always the worst."  
"Yea. Hopefully she wont be back." We arrive outside the lounge and I take in a deep breath. We hold up our guns and burst in the room. Josh was laying there on the floor, blood pooling around him.  
"FUCK!" I curse out loud. He was the only one who knew important information. My anger takes over and I punch a wall. How fucking dare she. I hope she rots in her cell. I finally pull knuckle out of the fresh new hole.  
"Damn. Did you ever take boxing?" Preston questions and my breathing steadies out a little better.  
"Yes. For two years. Looks like I need to start again. It helped me with stress and anger." But now I have the babies for that. I guess I'll put them to use once I get home. I walk out behind Preston and I slam the door. I clench my jaw and try not to punch something again. We head towards my office. She probably looted me there and stole some of my ideas and papers. I go to open the door and it didn't budge. I shove it with my shoulder and it opens. I see my papers everywhere and my chairs flipped along with supplies everywhere. Some of my pictures were thrown off the walls and broken frames everywhere. I walk to my desk to find everything in it gone.  
"P-Preston you might want to leave. You won't want to see this." I state with my hands on the desk while I stare down at the pictures of my babies and I. Each of them had a singular picture with me, but the glass was broken and there was blood staining them. Taylor also crossed out their faces and drew me into the devil with hearts around me. I wipe everything off my desk and shout.  
"FUCKING TAYLOR I WILL KILL YOU." I look up at one of the walls to find writing on it. I walk up to it and it was written in lipstick. 'Loved you lots, hated you more. You were the apple to my pie. The straw to my berry. Oh I loved you too much, my little Harry.' I punch this wall too with the other knuckle. This will leave marks. I go and grab my chair and something cuts me. Under it I find a razor. It had my initials dug into it. It also had a note next to it. It read,  
'Look familiar Babe? If you've forgotten, this is the blade you gave me once I took you back and made you promise to stop cutting. You begged and begged for me to love you again Harry. And I gave you a chance. Then once I slept with Michael you turned into a real bitch. You just weren't giving me enough Harry. I wanted more than kisses and sweet sex. You half assed our relationship and you know it. Then you tell me you found out your gay and ditched me. People called me a fucking beard for the rest of highschool. And that sucked ass. Which I bet you do just that, every night with your sluts. I hope you fucking kill yourself with this blade.' Well that was harsh. I put the blade in my back pocket and walk out. My hand was still bleeding and bruises have formed on my knuckles. I walk back, angry as ever. Liam and Zayn were waiting for me.  
"Where the fuck is Paul and Preston??" I ask and they shrug.  
"They just told us to stay by the police and once you get back to leave asap." Fuck. There must have still been some of Taylor's little clan in here.  
"Well then let's fucking go." I growl and we walk to one of my business cars. Zayn sits in front and Liam takes the back. The ride home was silent other than the heavy breaths coming from me. I couldn't wait to get home and punish the babies. I knew just how I would do it. We were almost home when Zayn speaks up.  
"Are you okay Daddy? Your jaw is clenched really tight and your knuckles are more pale than Niall in the winter." I take in a deep breath.  
"Don't worry about it." I murmur and he leaves it at that. We finally arrive. We walk into the living room to find Louis and Niall cuddling on the couch asleep. I have Zayn wake them as I grab a glass of water. I chug it all and walk back into the living room and everyone was awake.  
"Everyone strip down and sit on the couch." They look at each other but don't question it. They began to take off their shirts and I run upstairs. I unlock the playroom and grab the camera along with pleasure gel. I smirk while walking out. I shut the door behind me and head back downstairs. They all obeyed my command and I look at them, slowly admiring each of their bodies.  
"Good boys." I plug the cable into the camera. I select the video I want. I don't let it start though.  
"Okay babies. I'm going to be showing you something and we're going to play a game." I stand next to the giant flat screen on the wall.  
"Here's the rules. Last night I punished Niall for leaving out dinner and then touching himself as I was with Liam. I video taped it all because I don't regret this moment at all. You are all going to sit here and watch. You may not touch yourself anywhere until you drip. I don't care if it hurts. Do. Not. Touch. I'm going to sit here and watch. Once you drip, you have no choice but to touch yourself. You're aloud to pleasure yourself in any way you want. Be as loud as you want. But while doing this, do not interact with the other babies. First one to cum will be taken into the playroom and punished. Do not ask me for permission to cum. Oh, and a little extra help, here's some pleasure gel. It will help you get started." They all stare at me.  
"Turn over so I can apply the gel to your holes." I instruct and they flip over revealing their holes to me. I moan at the sight and rub my cock. I walk up to Zayn first. I put some gel on my finger and on his hole. I stick in my finger and move it around. He moans. I pull my finger out and I give his bum a smack telling to to sit back down. I move to Liam next. I do the same except I grab his cock.  
"Mm Daddy." He moans out and I pull my finger out slowly, punishing him early since he disobeyed me earlier. I run my finger over the slit and he gasps.  
"I'll be taking care of you tomorrow for earlier if I don't tonight." I purr into his ear causing him to let out another moan. I release his cock and smack his bum signalling for him to sit down. Next was Louis. He seemed eager about all of this.  
"Mmm you eager Babe? Do you _want_ Daddy to punish you?" I whisper seductively into his ear and he moans. I gel my finger up and stick it in him earning me a whimper. I touch his dick and it's already slightly hard.  
"Oh babe. I have a feeling you're going to lose." I tell him and he whimpers again. I slap his bum. Last was Niall. I gel my finger up and slide it into him, he was still loose from last night.  
"I bet you'll have fun revisiting this moment." I tell him and he nods.  
"So good Daddy." I pull my finger out and slap him and he turns over. I walk back over to the side and sit in the random chair there. I click play and their eyes watch the screen. I hear my feet padding on the marble floor.  
"Mmm Princess, you're hole looks so good." I hear myself slap his bum. I look over at Louis. He already was almost hard. Liam was in second place. I hear Niall whimper on the tv and I turn it up.  
"You better keep quiet for Daddy." My voice booms through the room. I hear another smack.  
"Daddy please." I hear Niall beg. I look to see how Niall was reacting to himself. He reacted well, his cock slowly raising. I look at Zayn and he was biting his lip. He was trying not to lose. Especially after what had happened earlier. I hear the tv play muffled moans. Louis looks up with wide eyes and Liam concentrated on the screen. Niall lets out a scream and Louis blinks a couple of times. I look back at Zayn who was finally growing. I hear myself moan and Louis gasps. I look over at him and he was fully hard along with Liam.  
"You're so fucking tight princess." I look over at Niall who was biting his nails.  
"This is for my pleasure. Not yours. This is your punishment. Maybe next time you'll just wait for me and put dinner where it goes." I hear myself scold him. Niall lets out another whine. Another spank could be heard. I see Zayn move. My eyes quickly look over at him but he was just shifting, the gel probably kicking in. He was finally hard. I look at Liam and Louis. It was going to be one of them. I hear skin clapping from the tv and Louis reaches for his cock. I see his pre-cum glisten from my seat. I bite my lip at the sight in front of me. Zayn gasps then Liam does. I guess they can feel a little bit of what the gel can do. Liam lets out a moan and shifts, I watch as he also begins to drip. I hear more moans coming from Niall on tv. I look over at him and his face was flushed and he was fully hard. Liam sits in a new position so he can finger himself. Louis was pumping himself with his head back and the sounds of Niall and I filling his ears. Zayn begins to drip and whimpers as he touches his cock. Niall lets out a loud scream of pleasure on tv. Liam let's out a couple moans and Louis began to whimper and moan. He was sitting sideways with one finger in his hole and his other hand grazing over his nipple. Zayn whines and sticks another finger in his hole. I hear Niall mumble a couple of curse words and lays back.  
"D-D-Daddy. P-permission to cum? Permission to cum?!"  
"No princess not tonight. You're being punished remember? I love seeing you struggle to hold in your cum for Daddy. Remember this is for _my_ pleasure. I love watching you squirm under my touch princess." The tv says and I watch as Niall grabs his cock in his hand. He begins to pump and winces. I think this is the first time I've ever ignored what my cock wants. I was to entranced with the view in front of me. Louis lets out a pornstar moan and continues to touch himself, his finger thrusts getting sloppier.  
"FUCK DADDY PLEASE NNGGGHHH!" Liam whimpers loudly, fingers getting deeper, pumping getting quicker.  
"Oh Daddy." Liam moans out and I bite my lip again. I hear my moan on the tv and Louis and Liam both scream out, cumming everywhere. They both whimper.  
"Well damn. I didn't think you would both cum. I had money on Louis." I joke and they both sit there breathing hard.  
"S-So are you taking us both?" Liam asks out of breath. I think.  
"Mmm. Do you think you can both take my cock? Do you want me to tie up both of you and fuck you both hard? Huh babies? Did you like hearing Liam's moans, Louis? Do you want his big cock to fill you Babe?" I ask and Louis whimpers.  
"D-Daddy p-please. It hurts." He says, already hard again. Niall and Zayn continue watching tv and pumping. I hear Niall squeal and I look over to watch him cum. He sits there and lets his head fall back. I look back at the two in front of me.  
"I'll take you upstairs once Zayn cums." I turn my head to watch Zayn. He was groaning with his eyes shut tight. He was thrusting his hips into the air and playing with his nipples. He leaves is mouth open and cum shoots up his stomach all over his abs. He lets out a couple long moans.  
"Zayn, Niall, you two will go get cleaned up then find something to eat. After that please head to bed. I love you both very much. Goodnight." I tell them and they get up, waddling off. I look at Louis and Liam.  
"Now to deal with you two." I smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shit. I'm typing this with two hours of sleep and a whole day at the beach with my crazy family. So tired. ~That's from yesterday btw  
> -Sorry for errors I'm sleep deprived.  
> BUT HEY, AT LEAST IT'S LONG.  
> *cough cough*  
> That's what he said.


End file.
